James' Story
by EponineandMarius
Summary: This is the story Allegra in James' POV. You don't have to read Allegra first. One-shot.


Okay guys this is the same story as Allegra but it is told through James' POV. You don't have to read Allegra first but it gives you her point of view. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Allegra Zuccarini always intrigued me. I never could figure out why though. Maybe it was her gorgeous, flowing auburn locks. Yes, that was probably it. That's got to be it, right?

Allegra Zuccarini. Such an Italian name, if I ever heard one. She was a rather pretty girl. Like I said amazing auburn colored hair that went down to her mid-back, flawless skin that had a slight tan, and sea blue eyes. Okay, I get it, it really sounds like I fancy her, but I swear I don't.

I had only really had a few encounters with her but she seemed really nice. She was a Ravenclaw, but she didn't come off nerdy to me. She probably thought I never noticed her, but oh how wrong she was. When I wasn't watching Lily Evans, then I was watching Allegra. I noticed when she cut her hair and had it styled differently, and when her wardrobe completely changed.

Okay so maybe I did have feelings for Allegra. I just didn't know what I felt for her exactly. My feelings for Lily were much stronger than my feelings for Allegra, but my feelings for Allegra were still quite strong. I was just confused, and I didn't know what to do. So I did nothing.

When she showed up at the ball in 6th year, I couldn't but help but gape at her. She looked spectacular. Her gorgeous hair was perfectly waved, her make-up was done lightly but it looked great, and her dress looked amazing on her. The shade of purple looked really great with her skin color. Usually I would say no for a redhead and purple but in this case, they didn't clash at all. When I saw Lily go over and talk to her for a minute. my breath caught in my throat. I realized that their beauty could not be compared because it was so different. Lily wore a make-up and styled her hair using spells whereas Allegra's beauty was a natural beauty. She never wore even one drop of make-up and her natural curly hair was really pretty.

When I heard about Allegra getting attacked by the Slytherins, I was furious. Of course, I pranked them. I crept into Allegra's room that same night and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips and I slipped out of the room. I never understood why I did it. Maybe I thought that I could get it out of my system.

Allegra and Sirius started dating in 7th year. It was awful. I had to look anywhere but them. Poor girl probably thought I hated her. Just when I thought that things would never get better, Lily finally said yes to me! It had only taken years, but I had finally gotten her to say yes.

Lily and I were perfectly happy after that. Sure I still thought about Allegra, but not nearly as much. I'm amazed that no one ever noticed me staring at Allegra, not even my best mates. I stare a lot. I mean a lot. I've gotten good at doing it out of the corner of my eye though.

Graduation rolled closer and closer and before I knew it, it was the night before graduation. I was on my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room when I heard sobbing. I followed the noise and it lead me to Allegra. My heart broke as I watched her cry and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her in my arms. I was with Lily though and I couldn't do that. It wasn't far to either of them. I couldn't just walk by though.

"Hey, Allegra right? Are you okay?" I decided to play dumb and act as if I was uncertain of her name. I'm sure that worry was clearly written all over my face.

"I'm fine. Just so sad to leave Hogwarts, I guess. Who knows what's waiting out there for me." I could tell she was half-lying but I didn't say anything about it. I just nodded my head, I had been having similar thought. The war going on made things ten times worse.

"I'm sure a wonderful life. You'll do fine out there, kiddo. Well I gotta run, nice talking to you. Good luck with whatever you decide to do!" I had to get out of there, I couldn't stand to look at her tear streaked face any longer. It was painful knowing that there was nothing I could do about it. Just like that Allegra was gone from my life, which left me feeling slightly depressed.

After graduation I became an auror and joined the Order of the Phoenix. Lily and I had gotten married as well and I was very happy with her, but at times I missed seeing Allegra's face. Allegra had joined the order a while after I did and I couldn't have been happy.

We became really good friends and I loved her more than ever. I was careful to not show it though. I really did love Lily even though it seems as if I didn't. I loved Lily the same as I loved Allegra but in a completely different way that I can't really explain.

Allegra and I had been sent on a mission together, when a group of death eaters attacked us. I was scared because there was two of us and 6 of them. We had taken out 4 quite easily but we soon got stuck in our own little one on one duels. Allegra's movements were graceful, and I couldn't help but admire them. I wish I could've helped her but the death eater I was dueling was quite skilled as was the death eater Allegra was dueling. I saw a smile of pure sadness slip its way on to Allegra's face and my heart dropped because I watched as she got distracted for a slight second. I watched in horror as she missed the green light hurtling towards her until her eyes widened just before it hit her.

I screamed in agony at about the same time she realized that she had no hope. She had only been distracted for a fraction of a second, but I suppose that's all it took. Allegra's body fell limp to the ground and my screaming ceased. I muttered the words that I had always wanted to say to her.

"I loved you."

* * *

Okay hope you guys liked it! I know it was basically the same thing as the other story but it let you know that james felt the same way. He just chose Lily. Reviews please.


End file.
